


Sick Savior

by AbsinthexMind



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sick Character, reader in danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Stuck in his room, Adrien has no choice but to transform into Chat Noir when he hears Reader is in trouble. Still sick he goes out to save her.





	

"Nino, is Adrien not here today?" You point at the empty seat next to him. The umbrella he had let you borrow was safely in your locker, waiting for it's owner to come and claim it.

Overhearing your inquiring Marinette pops in with equal concern for the young teen model. "Yeah, where is he. Is he okay?"

"Easy ladies." Nino chuckles and holds up his hands in defense. "Adrien is home sick. Probably from the bad weather yesterday."

"Poor Adrien." Marinette's expression droops to one of longing as she goes back to her seat with heavy foot steps.

Guilt filled you. Pursing your lips you settle down in your seat. It must've been your fault. It had to be your fault. Standing unprotected in the rain must've been enough to make Adrien sick. . .

  
  


*Yesterday*

_"Oh no." You try to cover your head with your bag but it's no use. The rain is relentless and comes down hard on you as you stand on the sidewalk outside of your school. You hadn't expected rain thus not bringing your umbrella. Your thin jacket was soaked in mere seconds._

"(y/n)?" Adrien walks out of the school, umbrella ready in hand.

"Hi Adrien." You great him and readjust your tired arms. Adding a sarcastic "Lovely day isn't it?"

His slim blonde eyebrows furrow then relax in a smile. "Here, put your bag down. Doesn't look like it's helping much anyway." Hesitantly you lower your arms. Adrien scoots next to you, shielding you from the pelting raindrops and warming you up with how close you were to his side. "Better?"

"Much better." You smile up at him. Being a close friend of Adrien's even you weren't immune to how beautiful he was. What you liked most about him was that Adrien wasn't just a pretty face. He had an incredibly kind heart.

"I can have my driver drop you off at your house." He offers.

"I don't want to impose. I'll be fine. My house isn't that far away."

"You always say that. Fine then. Take my umbrella." Taking your hand he puts the handle of the umbrella against your palm and closes your fingers around it.

"Adrien-" you start to shove it back toward him. 

"You're gonna get sick (y/n)." Adrien insists. His bright blonde hair already becoming damp and limp against his face.

"You'll get sick too."

That smile of his always got the best of you. "My driver should be here soon."

"I can just wait with you." You would feel terrible if he got sick because of you. Although you had a lot of chores and homework to do at home, you couldn't just leave him.

He shakes his head and starts pushing you toward the direction of your home. "He'll be here in no time. Really. Stop worrying about me. I'll be fine."

You cast one more glance at him over your shoulder as he waves goodbye. 

  
  


*Present*

Through out the class the lesson goes in one ear and out the other. Mind too occupied. Nathanael had to nudge you, alerting you that class was over. Rushing to your locker you grab your things and Adrien's ladybug spotted umbrella. Making your way to Adrien's mansion sized abode. Pressing your finger on the buzzer a voice speaks up from the intercom.

"Who is it and what do you want?"

You ignore the rude tone to the disembodied voice. "My name is (y/n) (l/n). I'm a classmate of Adrien's. I just wanted to return his umbrella that he let me borrow. Also to see if he's okay..."

"He is fine." The large iron gates open making you jump back from surprise. "Come in. I will retrieve Adrien's umbrella from you."

Obeying the voice you enter the driveway. His father's assistant already waiting for you.

"Thank you very much." She says brusquely and snatches the umbrella from your hands. She's turning to go back inside when you stop her.

"W-Wait! Can. . . Can you please tell Adiren I'm sorry? If he hadn't given me his umbrella he probably wouldn't have gotten sick.

She hesitates, eyeing you warily then nods and closes the front door.

Dragging your feet along the sidewalk on your way home you can't help but sulk. Pulled away from your dreary thoughts by the sound of screams suddenly erupting around you. Panicked you look up and see scared Parisians fleeing from another villain in a ridiculous outfit that seemed to be a regular thing now in your city. Just because it was becoming a regularity didn't make it any less scary. To prevent being trampled you press yourself against the front of a a store, hiding in the nook of a entryway. Flying music notes were striking civilians who couldn't get away in time. Fast tune of an accordion not too far behind. Once hit with the music notes the poor victim becomes still, glazed eyes and moving to the orchestrated beat of the music. They became puppets, the accordion was their master now. Grabbing at those who tried to escape, they hold down their prey and aim them at the oncoming notes.

Horrified you gulp and try to slink away. Ladybug and Chat Noir should be arriving soon. They always did. Never failing to save the day. It. . . just seemed to be taking them longer today.

"Oh Ladybug, where are you?" You whisper through gritted teeth and tip-toe along the side of the gathered buildings. Not wanting the cliche of tripping to happen you focus on each step you take. Unfortunately you bump into one of the now musical puppets. Hands instantly grab onto your arm, fingers digging into your skin. Your attempts to shake them off are futile. At the sound of your struggle others join in.

"No!! Let go!" Twisting violently you're unable to get away. They make you face the new villain that possessed the magical accordion.

"We almost missed one!" He sneers and begins to play his instrument, producing a string of notes that flew right at you.

"No!" You shriek and close your eyes.

Nothing happens.

Confused you crack an eye open. Someone stands in front of you. Back clothed in black; on top of blonde hair are black cat ears.

"Ch-Chat Noir?"

His obsidian rod is held in his hand, twirling it to deflect the oncoming music notes. Chat Noir's stance, you instantly notice, is quivering as he struggles to stay stand straight.

"Don't worry miss!" His voice is light but sounds congested. "Chat Noir is here to save you!"

The way he fought was sloppy, like his body was unable to move fast. In the end the both of you were saved by Ladybug.

"Chat Noir you don't look so well." You pointed out.

"Yeah. You were staggering a lot." Ladybug feels his forehead.

"Aaaaw don't worry Bugaboo." Chat Noir glances at you. "After all, I had to save her." He added that last part quietly.

"You should head home." his partner tells him.

"I got ta make sure (y/n) gets home safely." He mumbles and starts to stagger toward you.

Funny. I never told him my name. "It's okay. I can walk home myself. Thank you so much again for saving me." You smile at Ladybug and Chat Noir.

  
  
  
  


*Adrien's POV*

Adrien falls into bed face first, exhausted and searching for a box of tissues. Cheeks burning with a slight temperature he rolls around in his massive bed.

"Urrr. . . I over did it Plagg."

"You could've just left everything to Ladybug." Plagg, who was equally tired, munches on his beloved cheese. "Now you're probably even worse."

"If I hadn't showed up when I did (y/n) would've become a puppet." Staying home would've been the best thing for him, but when Adrien heard (y/n)'s terrified scream he was automatically out of bed with his mask on. Her scream shook his core. Adrien wasn't scared of much, especially as Chat Noir his bravery doubled. He realized one of his deepest fears though: (y/n) scared and in trouble.

"I had to protect her." Adrien curled up in his comforter.

Plagg snickered. "Yooou loooove her."

"Shut up Plagg."


End file.
